


The Spark In Ourselves

by SkullAvis



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Different AUs, Different Genres, Drabbles, Freeform, Other, Rare Pair, my writing is so cringe to me so read at your own risk, oneshots, prompts, self-indulgent work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullAvis/pseuds/SkullAvis
Summary: Prompts I wanted to try for this pair
Relationships: Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 3





	The Spark In Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Yakuza Kaminari || Underground Vigilante in training Midoriya (disguised as a Civilian)
> 
> Kaminari is just minding his business going home after a long day of school and then he is suddenly being chased by some guys wanting to get rid of him. While he's running, he suddenly encounters a teen who surprisingly ends up saving him.

Sometimes... And he means _sometimes_ there are crucial consequences when it comes to being one of the children from an infamous CEO of a technology company — one that Denki sure rolls his eyes at whenever they are recognized in public. Except maybe, no one knows that they're part of a hidden Yakuza organization.

Mind you, it's also a surprise to him as well as his family. So they don't participate much unless it was necessary ordered by the leader because of a so-called rival gang decided to cause trouble to other organizations.

He sighed tiredly. Oh, what he would do to go back home and sleep the day away.

It was only Friday so sue him, he's exhausted. 

Being a student is tiring.

Heck, being a teen is draining.

As he walks to the direction of his school, Denki absently ran a hand through his hair as he finds the weather calming for once.

He hums in thought, _'Maybe nothing will happen today.'_

* * *

He was wrong.

Dead wrong.

Why did it have to happen the minute he stepped off of the bus? 

Because now he's running. And he’s accidentally activated his quirk while doing so. 

You think this is easy to control? Oh, hell no.

There he was just walking home, wanting nothing more than to take a nap in the own comfort of his bed, but then something just had to occur.

He clicked his tongue in albeit frustration as he quickly shook his hands for the sparks on his fingertips to disappear. The static was subtle but yeah you try not activating your quirk while being chased. Or in his case, assassinated.

Of course, his mother decided to warn him about this problem that happened and texted him beforehand. 

His eye twitched annoyed at the roughhousing and insults he heard while running, “I can’t believe they’re trying to kill me, what the hell did Dad do this time?” Denk shouts at his mother through his phone. “Mom, I'm practically near the city! What if they end up hurting civilians? How are they going to cover that up!?” 

“I know, hun. Your father is an idiot who let his men have a free day and so we found out they pissed off someone and now he's paying the price.” His mother replies, sounding equally annoyed at the whole situation, “When he gets home, we are having a serious talk about this." The blond couldn't help but snort muttering under his breath that his father deserved it.

"Denki if you don’t want to risk anyone else getting hurt, stay close to the less populated areas or where heroes are on patrol while your father’s bodyguards get there. Maybe you can divert your pursuers inside the subway if you can.”

"Okay, I'll see you at home." 

Gunshots suddenly rang out the second he hanged up, bullets coming too close hitting against brick alleyways.

"Hurry the fuck up and kill that kid!" After he heard their cursing about their weapons out of bullets, Denki leveled his breathing as he made turns in the alley he ran in. Hopefully, he doesn’t run into a dead-end or to anyone that could interfere in thi-

He spots a light at an opening and runs forwards. As soon as he turns for a brief second he almost bumped into someone and with quick reflexes, he moves to the side startling the person that clearly looks like a teenager around his age, _'Huh, cool green hair.'_

The blond catches his breath and then looks behind him before he bows in a hurry, "Sorry about that."

_'He probably works part-time around here, since he's not wearing a uniform,'_ Denki thinks recognizing they were near a flea market with a low amount of individuals. 

The other teen blinks albeit startled, “It's fine, I should've looked where I was going.” he says apologetically. Before Denki could say something, he heard his pursuers yelling to one another as they left the alleyway.

"Shit." He mutters and then heard multiple people closing their shops for safety. Denki then quickly tugged the green-haired teen's wrist. For some strange reason, he feels like he's seen him from somewhere. 

“C'mon, run!” 

He saw the other boy's eyes widened when he turned his head and spotted the men chasing them.

"Don't look at them, just keep running."

"Damn it! One of you idiots use your quirk now!"

After hearing that, Denki pulled the other to the side letting go of their wrist when one of the men threw a smoke bomb in their direction. 

“Hang on! Are they here to kill you?! Aren't you a teenager?!” 

"I mean, it's obvious, so yeah." He chuckles before sheepishly smiling at him, "But don't worry! I just have to make it to the subway station. You can make a break for it after we turn that block. Sorry, you got caught up in this mess," He explains in a rush.

The boy looked at him in shock before his expression changes into a determined one as they ran alongside one another. Denki notices the other's demeanor change and wondered if it was just his imagination but then he saw the teen's fist clenching and a faint flicker of green and red energy in the mix running along his body. Huh, how cool.

All of a sudden the blond heard yelling and grunts of pain. Blinking, he quickly turns around in alarm and then stops running to see what was going on. Only to his surprise, he saw the men who were chasing him laying on the ground cowering against each other. One of the guys was on the ground passed out while the other teen had the guy's arm twisted behind him.

He watched the green-haired then tied a rope around the guy's wrists before moving towards the cowering men and tying them, “Oh! I forgot to introduce myself.” He meets Denki's gaze with a bright smile as if they weren't just pursued a few minutes ago, “My name is Midoriya Izuku, I was just gathering items for my mother. Anyway, sorry for interfering, I just... I just had to help you out.” With that being said, the teen held out his hand for a handshake, and Denki couldn't help but be impressed at the quick gesture from the other and shook his hand. A barely noticeable flush suddenly appeared on the other's cheeks afterward. 

At that moment, Denki feels heat rushing to his ears and his heart skips a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/24/20 | sup I'm in rarepair hell. I hope you enjoyed this prompt/drabble. idk what prompt I'll do next but I'll figure it out on the list I have.
> 
> (posting this now because otherwise it was going to get deleted in my drafts tomorrow)
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated thank you!


End file.
